


Pit Stop in Pitioss

by PorcelainLove



Series: The Problem with Ebony [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty!Gladio, Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Pitioss, Teasing, blowjob, handjob, poor Regalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: Noctis vanishes into Pitioss, Prompto finds a friend, and Ignis and Gladio have a make-out session in an inappropriate place.





	Pit Stop in Pitioss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauronix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/gifts).



> As much as I disliked the Pitioss ruins, the setting was actually kind of cool and remote so... blame Pitioss for the porn?
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don’t like it, Noct.” Gladio’s voice was louder than usual. “There’s no reason we can’t all go in there with you. Don’t be a dumbass.”

“Yeah,” Prompto chimed in. “Come on, man, it’s not fair. Don’t leave us behind, we wanna help!”

“Quite right. It would be foolish not to take support along,” Ignis finished, lips set in a firm line as he looked at the Prince.

“Guys, I’ve made up my mind — you are all staying behind.” Noctis was just as stubborn as ever. “ _ALL_ of you,” he reinforced, staring down Prompto as the latter tried to move closer.

Noctis materialized his blade, waving it in the air in front of them all. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides…” He stared at the entrance to the dungeon, visible through the broken pipes ahead. “Something tells me I’m supposed to do this by myself.”

Prompto took a step forward, palms exposed in deference. “Noct, you’re my best friend. Just… be careful, yeah? And call us if you need us.” He drew Noctis in for a hug, blue eyes shining with affection.

“I will. Promise.” He waved at Ignis and Gladio, who were standing further back near the stairs. “Be back soon, I hope.” And then he jumped over the pipes and placed his hand over the odd circular symbol on the wall there. Rock groaned as the platform he was on descended into darkness, flashlight’s glow slowly fading the further down he went.

Aside from the remaining glow of all of their lights, the ruins around them were dark. Ignis could smell rather than see the boiling, sulfuric water pools that were scattered across the landscape, and every once in a while, there was a wink of something red in the distance. Likely a daemon and, based on how clearly Ignis could see the shine from where they were standing, likely a big daemon.

The elevator returned with a rocky crunch, the unknown symbol still glimmering ominously as ever. Noctis was, not unexpectedly, nowhere to be seen.

“Screw this,” Gladio announced, smacking Ignis on the shoulder in frustration.  He ignored the sigh he got in return as Prompto jumped for joy.

“Yes! Gladio, my man! Let’s go!” Prompto’s enthusiasm was contagious, but Ignis felt like something was off. The ruins surrounding Pitioss had been making him nervous since the moment they arrived. It was clear to him that not everything was as it seemed. He was just opening his mouth to speak when Gladio, who had been marching towards the elevator, stopped dead in his tracks.

“Hey, what’s up?” Prompto asked, narrowly avoiding running into Gladio’s back.

“The fuck?” Gladio took a step back, rubbing his nose. He put out his hand and it as well was stopped in seemingly mid-air.

“Curious indeed.” Ignis came up beside Gladio and extended his own hand, intrigued when he suddenly couldn’t push any further. It was like a solid rock wall and was even cool to the touch, but was invisible. They could see the elevator but could not get to it.

Ignis pushed his glasses further up his nose and crossed his arms. “It appears Noct was correct — we are unable to enter the ruins. Perhaps only those of royal blood are allowed inside? How mysterious.” He couldn’t help the interest from creeping into his voice, drawing disgusted stares from both Gladio and Prompto.

“You’re such an academic, Iggy. You can’t possibly think this is a good thing?” Gladio was annoyed, that much was clear.

“I do not. However, it appears we cannot enter and therefore can offer Noctis no support. We must accept that.”

“Should we let Noct know?” A cellphone suddenly appeared in Prompto’s hand and the blond began to dial. A large hand closed over it and hit the off button, sending the screen into darkness.

“Iggy’s right. No point in worrying Noct, so let’s keep it quiet unless he contacts us. Clear?” Gladio let go of Prompto’s phone and allowed the other man to put it away. 

“Yeah, yeah, got it.” Prompto sounded put out but he clearly understood Gladio’s point. He wandered over to the bars surrounding the perimeter of the area. “I guess since we have to wait… I’ll get some night-time shots. I think I saw a white Malboro on the way here — should be just over that ridge. I’m gonna see if I can get some good photos, collectors pay big bucks for rare daemon pics.”

“Prompto, it’s night. You won’t be able to see anything.” Ignis was only mildly concerned. He trusted Prompto to be safe.

“I know you guys know nothing about cameras, but have some faith, k? I know what I’m doing. I’ll be just over there.” He pointed to a large outcropping not too far away. If he squinted, Ignis could just barely make it out.

“Fine, go on, have your fun.” Ignis could tell that Gladio was smiling even without seeing his face. “We’ll be here if you need us. Stay safe, bud.”

“Mkay, bye!” And with that, the blond dashed off, his flashlight’s glow bouncing as he went. Within a few minutes he reached the ridge and the light stopped, settling down. Ignis felt a hand grasp his own and looked up into Gladio’s eyes.  The larger man bent down and brushed dry lips across Ignis’s forehead.

“Let’s go sit,” he said. “Might as well use the stairs, they’re dusty and old but it’s better than standing around forever.”

They both moved to sit down, Gladio sitting a step lower than Ignis so that their heads were on the same level.

“So,” Gladio stated.

“Yes?” came the reply. A moment later, he felt heat bloom against his leg and looked down to see Gladio’s hand on his knee.

“We haven’t had time alone for a while, huh,” Gladio started off, soothingly.

“Really, Gladiolus? Here? You are choosing this exact moment? Our Prince is lost somewhere in a dungeon underground, and Prompto is photographing deadly wildlife, is this really the most opportune moment for a tryst?”

“Hey hey, keep your voice down!” Gladio hissed in a loud whisper, looking about to make sure no one else had overheard. There was no one else around, so obviously no one could overhear, but Ignis was never one to steer away from caution.

Ignis placed his hand on Gladio’s own, stilling its progress up his leg. “This is not the time or the place for this sort of behavior, Gladio. I can hardly stress that enough.”

“Iggy, come on. Noct’ll let us know when he’s coming back, you know that. Prompto is way the hell over there taking pictures, we can do what we want.  Loosen up!”

Ignis rolled his eyes and begged the Six for strength, making sure his voice as loud enough for Gladio to hear. “…Fine. But no touching. I do not want to have to explain disheveled clothing to the others.”

“No prob, got it.” Gladio sounded very eager. “One thing though—“ And, making sure Prompto’s light (the only way to really know where he was in this darkness) was still far away, he pulled Ignis’s head in for a searing kiss before brushing his lips up his jawline and nipping softly at his exposed ear. 

“Gladio,” Ignis warned as goosebumps erupted over his entire body. Gladio was a huge tease but Ignis adored him all the same.

Gladio answered directly into Ignis’s ear, mouth still hovering over the surface. “Yeah?”

“I said no touching.”

“I’m not touching, I’m just breathing.” And to illustrate his point, he sent a warm gust a breath over Ignis’s neck.

“Well then, if you please, could you breathe a little farther away? You’re making me rather uncomfortable.”

“Really? Uncomfortable? Like in your pants?”

“No, I—“ Ignis stopped as the light on the outcropping began to move again, only to stop a few meters away. It turned in their direction, briefly, before settling back down close to the ground. Seconds later Ignis’s phone buzzed.

**(10:07pm) hey iggy, im going to be going further down soon to get a better look so dont worry if you cant see me. also tell gladio that I cant hear you at all so he doesnt have to whisper.**

Ignis tapped out a quick acknowledgement and shoved Gladio with his shoulder. “Get off, Prompto can see what you’re doing!” he whispered, embarrassed.

Gladio sat back with a smile on his face, not ashamed in the slightest. “I guess I can’t do that, then. But he can’t hear us so… He can’t hear what I’m gonna say to you.”

Not trusting the sudden cat-that-swallowed-the-canary look that appeared on Gladio’s face, Ignis suspected what was going to happen next.

“So that last time, in the shower, that was pretty fan-fucking-tastic, yeah?”

“Are you referring to what I did to you or when you pleasured me with your mouth?” Ignis was proud to admit he didn’t feel even the slightest blush touch his cheeks at these words.

“Pleasured with—?” Gladio managed to look wounded. “I think you mean when I rocked your world, but sure, call it whatever you want.” 

“Anyway. Where are you going with this? Yes, I remember and yes, it was very… acceptable.” Ignis had to fight to keep his lips from twisting up into a smirk.

“Harsh. I’ll ignore that. Anyway, what I was going for was that I keep thinking ‘bout it. Keep thinking about you — those sounds you made, for one.”

Ignis felt a rush of heat rush downwards. He squeezed his thighs together once, trying to control his body’s natural urges.

“Gladio, I don’t know what you want me to say to that.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just listen to me, to my voice, and we’ll see if you want to rethink that no-touching rule.” Gladio smiled evilly, and Ignis thought it made him look unfathomably sexy.

“Like I said, I keep thinking about those noises you made. How you sounded when we kissed, your moans when I swallowed your cock, even the snow goddess herself would have thawed out listening to the noises you made when you came.”

Ignis swallowed but found he couldn’t look away from Gladio’s mouth, from his lips as he uttered those filthy words.

“And you tasted so good, you know? So damn good. I could’ve gone all day.  Would you like that, Iggy, huh? Would you like it if I ate you up? You could fuck my mouth as much as you wanted, I’m all for that. And I’ll swallow you down every time.”

Gladio leaned back against the wall, as casual as could be. He stretched his arms above his head and flexed his muscles, making an exaggerated groaning noise as his joints popped. His nipples were hard and, if he looked at just the right angle, Ignis could see one of the little buds straining against the inside of Gladio’s jacket. Curse the man for, well, everything. Ignis had been so busy since their last encounter that he hadn’t been able to touch himself for a good many days. It wasn’t quite true that a stiff breeze could set him off, but Gladio was much, much more tenacious that that.

“You know what I think about when I jerk off?” He didn’t wait for Ignis to reply, which was a good thing because Ignis didn’t have enough saliva in his mouth to even attempt a response. He shook his head no instead as Gladio continued.

“Your eyes. Yeah, sure, your cock is gods-damned gorgeous and you’re deliciously vocal, but your eyes get me every time. They get so dark it’s almost like looking into the abyss. And when you can’t stand it anymore, can’t stand how good I make you feel, you bite your lip to be quieter. It doesn’t work, by the way, but it’s cute to see you try.”

Gladio shifted and stood up, brushing the rock dust off his pants before stepping over Ignis’s legs and sitting on the other side of him. Their legs were millimeters away from touching so Ignis’s rule still seemed to be in place. Ignis bent his legs, drawing them up to his chest in an extra effort to hide whatever Gladio seemed to be doing. Because he definitely did not want either of their young wards witnessing this.

Gladio was still clothed, technically. But he had his hand over the crotch of his pants and was fondling himself, stroking _it_ through the fabric, and it was getting harder. As was Ignis’s own arousal.

“The more you stare the harder it’s gonna get, Iggy.”

Ignis startled, not even aware that he was gawking. He tried to look upwards, back at Gladio’s face, back at the Pitioss ruins, anywhere but at what Gladio was doing but it was all for naught. He couldn’t look away.

Gladio wasn’t giving Ignis any reprieve.

“Have you ever fucked another man, Iggy? Cause sometimes that gets me off too. Imagining you all sweaty, cock all the way in my ass, doing me from behind.  Maybe bracing yourself against my back as you play with my nipples — you remember how sensitive they are. Or maybe me on my back so I can stare into your pretty little eyes, watch you moan and shudder through how hot I am, how tight I am…” 

Indeed, Gladio did seem to be interested in that fantasy, his arousal now pressing firmly against his zipper, straining to get out. Ignis was itching to touch it, dying to cover Gladio’s fingers with his own and pull out his weeping prize, make Gladio feel as good as Ignis had felt in that shower.

Neither Ignis nor Gladio noticed there was a light coming towards them until it was almost too late. There was the sound of a tinkling bell, which made Ignis turn in his seat, thankfully providing Gladio more cover so that Prompto wasn’t scarred by his friend’s massive erection. Ignis was at once grateful for his coat and shifted enough so that he could cover himself until, through sheer force of will alone, he could will his own arousal away.

“Hey, guys, look what I found!” Prompto was breathless, clearly having run across the terrain to get to them as soon as he could. In his arms he held… a cat? What on earth was a cat doing out here?

“Where the hell did you find that?” Gladio asked, surprised.

The cat meowed in response, a mournful sound that was part pity-inducing and part adorable. Its fur was greatly in need of a wash because it was caked in mud. Based on the crinkle of Prompto’s nose, the cat was also quite pungent.  He held it under the front paws and Ignis could see that the belly was once white and was now a dirty yellow. Bright eyes peered up at him and a ginger ear flicked in unhappiness.

“I saw him in my viewfinder. He was this close to becoming Malboro munch.”

“Wait.” Gladio sounded confused. “You saved it from a Malboro?  I thought you were only taking pictures?”

“Well yeah, it started out that way but then I saw this guy — it is a guy by the way, I checked — and I had to get him out of there. Thanks for letting my do it on my own, it was nice that you guys had such faith in me.” Prompto beamed, very proud of his rescue efforts. The cat meowed again and rubbed his head against Prompto’s chest, happily.

“So you saved this… little guy from a daemon, ran away from that daemon, ended up here and somehow still had time to see what it was packin’?” Incredulous did not even begin to describe Gladio’s voice.

“Well I couldn’t very well call him an it! That would be mean!” He nuzzled his chin between the cat’s ears and Ignis could have sworn that they both began to purr.

Ignis sighed. “I don’t know what to say, Prompto. You took a great risk, you should have come to notify us immediately instead of running out amongst—“

“Yeah, but I did! I looked at you guys and did this.” He gestured as articulately as he could with a cat in his arms, miming something only he could possibly understand. “And I think I saw Gladio nod his head so… Besides, I didn’t want to waste time!”

Ignis and Gladio looked at each other in disbelief before they allowed their masks to fall back into place. 

“All that matters is that you — you both — are safe now. You did a very brave thing, Prompto. Lady Lunafreya would have… would be very proud of you.” 

Prompto smiled again at Ignis’s words, although his eyes were tinged with touch of sadness at the name of their late Oracle.

It was Gladio who noticed the blood. 

“He’s hurt, bring him here.” He extended his arms and Prompto gently passed the injured cat over. Placing it in his lap, Gladio examined him for wounds. “Here-“ he stated, poking at the crust of dry blood on one of the back paws. “Pass me a potion, will ya?” 

Ignis dug around in his bag but Prompto beat him to it, cracking a potion open and handing it over. Gladio poured some out onto the bloody leg and coaxed the rest down the cat’s throat in case there were internal injuries they couldn’t see.  The ginger cat was soon much happier and spent the next few minutes batting at Gladio’s necklace, back paws digging into his lap. Thankfully Gladio’s erection had faded away and he was even luckier that his pants were leather – Ignis could see claws digging in to the pants from where he sat.

“Gimme, gimme!” Prompto still stood near the base of the stairs, having moved back once he passed the cat over. He withdrew something from a vest pocket and the cat perked up at the smell, hungrily gulping it down in an instant.  Another morsel was retrieved and similarly inhaled. “Fish jerky,” he explained in response to curious looks. “It’s delicious and picks me up when I’m hungry. I don’t have very much with me though…”

Neither Ignis nor Gladio carried any food with them, but Ignis withdrew a small bottle of water from his bag of supplies.

“Awesome, thanks Ignis!” Prompto grabbed it and took a big gulp before pouring a little into the palm of his hand for the cat to drink. “I know it’s a lot to ask but…”

“Yes? Go ahead, Prompto.”

“Well, this little guy is really hungry and he might be kinda cold because it is cold out so do you think you could get some stuff from the car to help him — and me — out? Pretty please?”  No one could refuse those baby blues.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait until Noctis returns? Then we can all return together.”

“I would but… I don’t want this little cutie to starve to death! Who knows how long Noct’ll be!”

Ignis gave him The Look, the one he always gave Noctis when the Prince was shirking his duties. Unfortunately it bounced right off Prompto.

“Fine, I will be off then. I will keep to the path we took when we arrived so as to avoid any unnecessary enemies. Please do not call me — I do not wish to alert anything to my presence.”

In that exact moment, Ignis’s cellphone rang. It was Noctis’s ringtone. Gladio and Prompto crowded in close as Ignis pressed the ‘speaker’ button so they could all hear from the Prince had to say.

“Hello Noctis? We’re all here, go ahead.”

“Hey gu—This place f—sucks. It’s a – maze. Not sure how—I’ll be. Recept—blows. I—again later.”

Gladio stood up, dwarfing the other two on the lower steps.

“That settles it then. Noct won’t be back for a while and there ain’t any chance I’m letting Iggy wander around — in the dark — for the damn car. I’m going with him.  Here.” He unclipped his flashlight and hooked it into Prompto’s belt buckle.  “Keep the lights on and the daemons should stay back. Keep an eye on the cat, make sure he doesn’t run away.”

“Stay safe, Prompto. Cat.” Ignis tipped his head towards them.

“You too, guys! Thanks a million!” And as Ignis and Gladio headed off in the direction of the Regalia, Ignis looked back over his shoulder at the pair left behind. Prompto was holding the cat’s paw and waving at them with it. 

They made good progress back to the car, Ignis having always had a keen sense of direction. They kept the light, muted by Gladio’s fingers, pointed at their feet.  When the sulfur smell increased Ignis knew they had reached their destination. 

The Regalia had not been parked very well. The front wheel was only about a foot away from the boiling water erupting from the springs that littered the area.  But it was Noctis’s turn to drive and far be it for Ignis to fix the Prince’s mistake.  He would just have to learn on his own. 

Ignis was grateful to see that no new daemons had moved into the area. He walked to the trunk and opened it, peeking inside the bags to find any food or blankets that could be brought back for Prompto’s new feline friend. There were still a few cans of Ebony rolling around in the back but Ignis had gone without long enough to have gotten over the temptation. He merely pushed a few cans out of the way to check if anything was behind them before admitting defeat.

“Gladio, we don’t appear to have any blankets in the trunk, are there any in the backse—“

“Shhh!” A warm hand clapped over Ignis’s mouth and, childish as it may be, Ignis had to fight the urge to lick it.

“Did you hear that?” This time Ignis did lick the palm over his mouth. Gladio twitched but did not remove his hand. Instead, he groped for the car’s door and, pulling it open, shoved Ignis into the back before ducking in after, closing the door silently behind him. He clicked the lock shut.

“Gladio, really, what is the meaning of this? I heard nothing.” Ignis sat up in his seat and rubbed his leg where Gladio had kneed him as he was getting in.

In an instant the larger man was upon him. Gladio straddled Ignis’s hips, long legs bent in order to let his groin press against Ignis’s as much as possible. He was hard. 

Ignis opened his mouth to continue his questioning and the other man took that as an invitation, pressing heated kisses to Ignis’s lips and surrounding jawline, down his throat, and culminating at his collarbone.

“Exactly,” Gladio said between kisses. “Silence. Just what the doctor ordered.”

Finally laughing, Ignis pushed at Gladio’s chest and even though he used almost no pressure, he was free momentarily. Gladio collapsed beside him in the backseat, hands on his waistband, fiddling with the buckle.

“Since when have you ever listened to what a doctor had to say?”

“Hey, I’m the doctor in this case! I fixed up that cat, didn’t I?”

“That is open to discussion…” Ignis commented.

“Come _on_ Iggy, there’s no one around — the cat will be fine for a little while without extra food. Prompto’s probably got more hidden away somewhere anyway.” Gladio tried to look innocent, failed, and re-attacked his belt. Ignis brushed the hands away once more.

“You make an impressive argument. But why should we dirty the Regalia? We could always get separate motel rooms from the other two.” Ignis rested his palms on Gladio’s firm waist, heating up the chilled flesh there.

“… well all that teasing I did earlier really… turned me on, you know? I got all those dirty pictures in my mind and I can’t get them — get you — outta my head.  That and…”

“And?” Ignis prompted.

“And I’m a little cold. This area is surrounded by boiling water and hot gas so it should be a freakin’ sauna but instead it’s fucking freezing. I don’t like it.”

“I am not a huge fan of either the smell or the temperature either,” Ignis admitted, shaking his head. He lowered his hands to Gladio’s belt and had it open with one deft yank. “I guess I should get you warmed up then. Take this off.”

Ignis did not need to repeat his request. The moment the words passed his lips Gladio had grabbed his pants and underwear, pulling them down and off his rear in a few jerky motions. His arousal stood at attention, pink head already glistening with pre-ejaculate. 

“You too Iggy. Don’t let me be the only guy naked back here.”

Shrugging as if to suggest it was a tall order, Ignis unbuckled his own pants and pulled them off, leaving his boxers on. He folded up his pants and gathered Gladio’s from a pile on the floor and folded them up as well. There was a damp patch on Ignis’s underwear and Gladio smirked when he saw it, finger darting over to flick at the exposed wetness.

“Guess I got you goin’ too, huh?”

“You certainly did, you incorrigible man.” Ignis swung his own leg over the thighs beside him, mimicking Gladio’s position from before. Placing a hand on either side of Gladio’s neck, Ignis brought his body down and ground into the man underneath him. He could feel himself start to stiffen up even more and Gladio’s hands twisted into fists at the friction.

“Fuuuck Iggy, aren’t you going to take off those?” He thrust up with his hips, dragging his leaking member across the lower part of Ignis’s own. 

“Not yet. In due time.”

“But I wanna touch you.” It was almost a whine.

“You will.” Ignis dragged Gladio’s jacket off his shoulders, hanging it on a hook above a window. He then took his time with the rest of his clothing until he was naked except for his boxers. Gladio brushed his fingers up Ignis’s sides, tickling slightly, before circling around his nipples, drawing them into points. He hooked his arms around Ignis’s hips and pulled, forcing Ignis to duck his head down to avoid smacking it against the roof.

“Gladio, be careful I—“ His words dissolved inside his mouth as Gladio simultaneously ground his erection into Ignis and sucked a hard nipple into his mouth. He tortured it, using teeth and tongue, before shifting to the other nipple and following his earlier actions. Ignis could feel his boxers getting wetter and wetter as both he and Gladio became more aroused.

“Iggy, we don’t got a lot of time. The cat’ll be fine, but Prompto… He doesn’t like to be alone. We should do this quick.”

“Your wish is my command.” Ignis moved until his forehead was pressed against Gladio’s. Their breath intermingled as Ignis hoisted up his hips and pulled himself out of his boxers. His length was slippery, covered in a lot of lubrication. His boxers were a mess but he would deal with those later. He freed one of Gladio’s hands from his hip and linked fingers before guiding them both down. Their arousals were trapped together under Ignis’s body so he had to sit up to liberate them. Then he smacked his head on the roof.

“ _Bloody hell._ ”

“It’s okay Iggy, I gotcha.” Gladio grasped his own member, forcing Ignis to do the same, and began to stroke. The feeling of both of their silky lengths rubbing together, squished tight between two hands was phenomenal. Ignis couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips.

“Yes…” It came out more as a hiss but Gladio grunted out his own understanding and picked up the pace. 

Ignis threw his free hand back, grasping at Gladio’s knee to keep himself steady.  His chest was flushed, his breathing intense. He peeked through his eyelashes to see Gladio’s eyes closed as well, sweat beading across his brow, his chest, his stomach. It wasn’t just that they were both starving for the other’s touch, but the car was shut tight so there was no ventilation. Ignis thought about how fogged car windows might look to the casual observer before remembering that no one else was around.

The sounds they were making was obscene. But it felt so damn good Ignis did not care one bit. Gladio had opened his eyes now and was staring intently as Ignis’s face, occasionally flicking down to see where they were joined. It seemed he had not lied before, Gladio could barely tear himself away from Ignis’s eyes.  Gladio’s eyes were intense pools of inky blackness only a thin ribbon of amber to remind Ignis of their actual colour. His long lashes seemed even longer at this proximity and Ignis felt like he was falling. He crushed their mouths together, letting Gladio take the lead and the sensation of both a tongue in his mouth and a finger swirling around the head of his member shot him down a path filled with brilliant light.

“Gladio I—I think—“ He tried to speak but his voice kept catching in his throat.  Gladio pressed their linked fingers together even tighter and stroked roughly up and down, dragging Ignis along for the ride. One final squeeze, punctuated by a soul-shattering kiss was all Ignis needed to end it all. Darkness and light exploded as he came, eyes staring deeply into Gladio’s own. He panted, flopping against Gladio’s chest not caring that he was spreading white all over both their chests.

“That was—“ Ignis tried again but lost his train of thought when Gladio raised his hand and, examining it once, took a giant lick. If it wasn’t for his cursed refractory period Ignis would most certainly have gotten another erection after that. Gladio was a dirty, dirty man.

“You still taste fantastic,” he continued, licking another line up the back of his hand.

“I don’t…” It was then that Ignis noticed something. He looked down and beside his own wilting member was a rock-hard specimen. “But you didn’t? Again?”

“It’s cool, Iggy.  Like I said before, I’m a romantic.”

“You never said that before.”

“Well I meant to say it before. Making you come is all I really want right now because then I get to see that sexy face of yours, taste your delicious,” At that, he sucked a finger into his mouth. “Well, you get it.  Besides, edging is the new thing.”

Ignis felt a frown settle on his face as he tucked himself (still dirty but never mind that) back into his boxers. “Unacceptable.”

Gladio laughed. “What do you mean unacceptable, it’s my choice.”

“So you’re saying that if I were to get to my knees and take you into my mouth this instant, you would not appreciate it?”

Gladio blinked. “Those are some pretty big words from someone who just had a mind-numbing orgasm.”

Ignis felt goosebumps erupt over his body at the reminder. He was still floating on cloud 9 which was perhaps why he seemed less straight-laced than usual. “So that’s a no to the fellatio, then?”

“Iggy, just because I blew you doesn’t mean you have to reciprocate. I don’t expect you to do anything.”

“What makes you think I don’t want to do this?”

There was silence as Gladio processed this information. It was clear he hadn’t thought the night would end like this.

Ignis slid off Gladio’s lap and managed to squish his legs under the seat behind him. It was tight but such was the circumstance they were in. He decided: Gladio was not leaving this car without Ignis showing that he was a full participant in this… whatever this was. He smoothed his hand up Gladio’s trembling thigh, grasping the bobbing length lightly between his fingers.

“Gladiolus, I’m waiting for an answer.”

“I… fuck.” Ignis had taken to lightly stroking up the shaft, fingers barely touching as they feathered from root to tip. “Iggy, look at your phone, there are two missed calls from Prompto. We don’t have time to do this, even though, _Ifrit_ _’_ _s flaming cock_ do I ever want you to. We’d have to be real fast.”

Ignis stopped his teasing and firmly gripped the length in his hands. It smelled strongly of himself, which made sense, but the rest was all Gladio, heady and strong and sexier than anything.

“One thing Gladio,” Ignis began, an idea forming in his mind, “did I ever mention the fact that I have no gag reflex?” And, without giving Gladio more than a second to process that thought, Ignis lowered his head and took Gladio into his throat.

He made sure to keep his teeth clear as he bobbed and sucked and licked, fingers stroking the root of the shaft while he deep-throated the rest. For all of Gladio’s thoughts to the contrary, Ignis had been dying to do this. Perhaps he wasn’t the best at expressing his emotions but he hoped that after this little tryst Gladio would understand how he felt a little better.

Gladio had been almost there when Ignis had orgasmed so he was still teetering on the brink. All Ignis needed to do was push him. He snaked his free hand up Gladio’s chest and tweaked a nipple. There was a heavy grunt in return and two hands dug into Ignis’s hair.

“Harder!” Gladio’s voice was harsh, he was almost there and with a bend of his wrist, Ignis twisted Gladio’s nipple roughly. There was a moan of pure ecstasy and seconds later Ignis felt something warm and thick gushing down his throat.  He kept his mouth locked around Gladio’s length, creating an impenetrable seal and swallowed as quickly as he could. Even so, a small amount dribbled out of his mouth. Ignis wrinkled his nose, messes were so distasteful.

When Gladio stopped spasming Ignis pulled his head up, letting Gladio slide out of his mouth. Ignis reached into his pant pocket and withdrew a folded handkerchief. He gently cleaned Gladio up before shoving his hand down into his own boxers to tidy up as well. When he felt Gladio’s eyes on him he also stealthily darted out his tongue and licked up the thin trail of semen that had escaped his mouth.

There was a groan from above him and suddenly Ignis was being pulled up into another deep kiss. Gladio didn’t seem to mind the taste of himself if the tongue in Ignis’ mouth was anything to go by.

“You’re a freakin’ angel, aren’t you.”

Ignis was about to reply when he noticed his phone, still lying on top of his clothing where he had put it, had another message showing a missed call from Prompto. Gladio followed Ignis’s gaze and looked over as well.

“Fuck. Prompto. We’d better get going before he decides to come looking for us.”

Ignis rolled off Gladio and they both got dressed as quickly as they could. Ignis wiped down the back seat as soon as Gladio had moved over, cleaning both what he could and could not see. Gladio brushed a hand through his hair and he was finished. He tried to help fix Ignis’s hair but it was a lost cause without gel.  Hopefully they could pretend they had run into some daemons and that was the reason for the disarray.

The Regalia’s windows were still foggy but Ignis cracked a window open a few millimeters and hoped that would suffice. With any luck the smell would also dissipate before Noctis was back from the dungeon.

Ignis tapped out a text message for Prompto in lieu of calling (Ignis’s throat was a little raw and he didn’t want to have to explain himself or be forced to lie) but paused when he heard a noise from outside the car.

Ignis felt the blood drain from his face. “Oh no. No, no, no…”

Gladio didn’t seem to notice anything. “Ignis, what’s wrong?”

Ignis ignored him, and popped the lock, opening the Regalia door slowly…

…to see Prompto and the cat sitting on a boulder nearby, flashlight dim, and cellphone screen still bright with the notification of a new message. Prompto’s eyes were as wide as saucers and the cat, lying across his lap, was oddly silent.

Gladio popped out the other side of the car and saw what Ignis did. Ignis thought he could hear a muttered curse before the big man came around the back and stood beside his lover.

“Hey guys,” Prompto began weakly. “I, uh, got kinda lonely and you guys weren’t answering my messages so I got worried and then the cat ran off so I _had_ to follow him and…he led me… here.”

“Shit,” Gladio whispered and Ignis seconded the motion. “How long were you out there?”

“Um, well… long enough.  I, uh, heard things so I just… um…”

“Waited?” Ignis supplied.

“Yeah, waited. Until you guys were… done.”

Ignis moved closer, leaving Gladio standing by the car. He wiped his hands on his pants. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.”

“Naw, it’s okay, I think. I mean, yeah, I’m probably scarred for life but it’s not like it’s a big surprise.”

Ignis blinked in confusion. “Pardon?”

“Well, Noct told me about something Gladio said one day when he was drunk so, like, we both kinda figured it was coming.”

“What now?”

“Hey guys?” Gladio called from behind. Ignis ignored him in favour of pressing Prompto.

“You both figured it was coming?”

“I don’t really think this is the best time to have having this conversation, Ignis…” The blond got quieter, looking away. He began to stroke the cat’s fur nervously.

“Iggy, Prompto? You listenin’?”

“We will continue this at another time, Prompto.” Ignis stared the boy down, and his surprise made him look vastly more threatening than he intended. “Yes Gladio?” he asked, turning around.

Gladio was waving his phone. “It’s Noct.” He put the phone on speaker.

Noctis’s voice was much clearer than the previous call. “So, hey, um, I can’t take a lot of that place so I came up for a break. Where the heck are you guys?”

Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto looked at each other before Prompto shouted into the mouthpiece, “We’ll be there soon, hold up!”

The cat meowed cheerfully as Prompto took off towards the ruins, following a much more linear route than Ignis and Gladio had taken.

“The hell? Was that a cat?” Noct’s sullen voice had taken on a bit of a pleased tone. He really loved animals.

“We’ll be there soon, Your Highness,” Ignis replied firmly before clicking on the ‘end call’ button. “Let us go Gladio. It seems that we have much to discuss with our little wards.”

And they both took off, following Prompto’s route as best they could, flashlights shaking across the landscape as they dashed and dodged towards their destination. 

It was time to get some answers, and time to come clean.


End file.
